


Turning In Your V-Card

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, One Shot, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine losing your virginity to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning In Your V-Card

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/72145957324)  
> Gig belongs to Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com), not me.  
> All mistakes are my own.

“Wait, wait, wait…lemme get this straight…you’ve _never_ have sex before?” Dean asks.

“Never really had time for it.” You admit. “Was always roaming around, finding another monster to kill.”

“And you’ve been with me and Sam for the past two years now, and you never bothered to tell us that you still have your V-Card.”

“Wasn’t your business.” You shrug. Dean stares at you, looking you up and down. “What?”

Dean scoots a little closer to you and gives a small smile. “Y/N…how would you like to turn in that V-Card tonight?” Dean murmurs.

Your eyes grow wide at what Dean was saying. “You want to…”

“Have sex with you? Yeah.” Dean nods. “Tonight, maybe tomorrow night…definitely some other time this week, but, right now, we’ll focus on tonight. What do you say?” He licks his lower lip, and watches you, waiting for your answer.

After a few moments of silence, you nod, and Dean smiles widely, scooping you up and carrying you to his room.

 

The two of you get in, and Dean places you carefully on the bed. He settles over top of you and slowly starts to peel away your clothing.

Every inch of your skin that was revealed, Dean kisses softly. When he removes your clothes, he starts with his own, staring intently at you.

Once he was naked, he leans down and starts running kisses around your shoulders, neck, and jaw.

When he comes to your lips, he presses a deep kiss, one which you return.

“Excited?” Dean murmurs, a small grin playing on his lips.

“Yeah.” You nod. “Little nervous too.”

Dean just gave a soft chuckle as he moved down to your pussy, pushing your legs apart and licking a stripe up your wet folds.

You breathe in sharply when you feel Dean’s mouth find your clit and start to suck, while two finger slip inside you, and start to work in and out.

“Dean.” You breathe out. “Holy…holy shit.”

Having Dean in you and on you was a different experience that just getting off by yourself. A soft moan escapes from you, and you’re pretty sure you can hear Dean give a chuckle. Your fingers start to rake through Dean’s hair and your eyes shut, letting the pleasure that Dean was giving you engulf you.

His lips and fingers leave you, and you make a small noise of dismay.

“Don’t worry, Y/N…” He says, positioning his cock to your pussy entrance. “I’m gonna take good care of you. You ready?” He asks.

You give a nod and he starts to slowly push in.

 

Your mouth drops open at the intrusion and a small noise escapes from your throat.

Dean leans over, pressing a kiss to your lips. “Give it a second. It’ll feel really good. Promise.” Dean says. He pushes in and paused, letting you grow adjusted to the feeling. “Y/N…are you ready?” Dean asks.

“Yeah.” You nod.

Dean rolls his hips slowly, and you give a soft moan. Dean smiles and starts up a pace, one hand wrapping around the nape of your neck and the other going back down to your clit, rubbing circles.

“Holy…oh, fuck…” You moan, hips rising to meet Dean’s thrusts. Dean kisses you again, and his speed picks up, your moans being swallowed by his kisses.

“You gonna come?” Dean murmurs against your lips. “Gonna come, Y/N?”

“Fuck, gonna come, Dean. Holy…Dean!” You cry, coming. You can feel Dean coming inside of you, and you give a moan.

Dean’s thrusts slow down, until he finally stops, smiling down at you.

“Well, Y/N? How you feeling?”

Your hands wrap around the nape of his neck, bringing his lips on yours.

“I feel like I’m ready for another round.” You murmur. He grins and gives you a wink, and you bit your lip in anticipation.


End file.
